Vogel Im Käfig
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: "People who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything." In which the ACE Society makes a move and Mai has to counterattack. Though it's not the situation anyone expected... NaruXMai. Sequel to Requiem. Shinigami!Mai
1. Opening: Playing the Scene

**WELCOME, MY DEAR FRIENDS!**

** Welcome to the sequel to "Requiem for the Restless Souls"! **

_**Vogel Im Käfig.**_

__**To those of you who guessed the title correctly, take a virtual cookie! *points to cookie jar***

** And of course, here are our pairings!**

** NaruxMai (DUH.)**

** LinxMadoka**

** AyakoxTakigawa (Oh say, can you see~? Mrs. Takigawa coming to be~?!)**

** And the rest? Well, they're a mystery for now. I know, but you don't, and that makes me very happy! XD**

Anyway, what I wrote as the epilogue in Requiem _was_ what I was going to post here, but... *clears throat* I figured I should say a few words first and explain my train of thought for those of you who have asked.

I controlled Requiem for the Restless Souls. I shifted the characters so that they were a bit OOC to lay the foundation for the true story coming up here in Vogel Im Käfig. I showed Mai who I wanted her to be and told Naru to act oblivious. I forced the SPR characters to become flat while the spotlight rested on Gene, Naru, and Mai. I instructed Gene in his methods for guidance for Mai.

**Now here's the best part:**

I showed everyone what to do, I laid the foundations, I instructed them on how to _think_. But now... now I can step back. I've held their hands long enough and they know what they're doing without my instructions.

So I told Mai, Naru, Gene, Lin, the rest of SPR, and any of my OCs,

"Go," I said as I sat down at my computer, my fingers posed over the keys. "Go and live your life. I'll follow you later."

**So **_**what is**_** Vogel Im Käfig now?**

**It's Mai and Naru's story. **

** And all I'm doing is running after them and documenting it.**

** Lots of love,**

** ~Crescent T.**


	2. Naru: Farewell

**O tanjobi omedeto, Naru! I'm sorry I'm SOOO LATE, but this was the best I could do. *sheepish smile***

**Other news: Follow CrescentMoonTenshi on Instagram and see her most favorite pictures of her current favorite animes (haven't put Ghost Hunt on there yet. Getting there.) and alerts for story updates! She posts often enough to get you annoyed! ;) ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Farewell**

**NARU**

* * *

_** "**__He also took note of how she had never said if they'd meet again, but rather, left an abrupt goodbye."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

He awoke to the sound of drizzling rain on the window panes of his bedroom, his eyelids fluttering open slowly and gently as he took in a deep breath.

A warm, almost burning, ball of energy sat in the middle of his chest whenever his breathing was deep and full. He knew for a fact that it was the reconstruction of the link he was feeling. While it was uncomfortable physically, it brought a sense of consolation to him knowing that the other half of his _very being_ would soon once again be at his side.

The weekend mornings were hazy and quiet. His mother would already be shuffling around the kitchen with Harvey, the butler, and making a full breakfast. His father would be seated at the table thumbing though the morning's paper.

He usually was up and about at around the same time as they were, but his sleep had been much deeper last night. He felt calm and rested, as though his worries had dissipated. Drifting down to the table where his father was already sitting (as predicted), he let out a full yawn.

His father folded the top half of the paper forward and looked at him over the rim of his oval glasses. He raised a brow. "Trouble sleeping, Oliver?"

For some reason, his father always seemed to forget that he had a nickname first thing in the morning. It was almost as though his brain forgot to process it.

"The opposite, actually." He replied blandly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

His father's brows rose even higher and his eyes sparkled with minor interest and surprise. "Oh? That's good. I know you've been having trouble adjusting back to England's time."

One more week and it will be three months since his return to England. He wasn't sure what type of person would take about three months to get over jetlag. Therefore, it wasn't the time switch, but rather, his worries and doubts. "I seem to have made a full recovery." A small, reassuring smile was sent his father's way, and the elder opened his mouth to make another surprised comment.

"Good morning, Noll~! You slept in today!" His mother was lively despite her age, and it was something he didn't want to see disappear.

Her interruption caused his father to put their conversation aside, but he knew for fact that the man had filed it away for further examination.

Noll nodded to her in acknowledgement as she set down a cuppa. Over the course of these three months, she hadn't questioned his sudden aversion to his favorite tea flavors. He suspected Madoka had a hand in that. "Good morning." He greeted.

Harvey silently set the breakfast down with a polite smile before bowing and retreating to his kitchen. The family ate slowly as Luella shared the plans she had for the day and any other news.

He had tuned out her voice as he ate his breakfast when red flags suddenly began waving. He put down his fork and looked her in the eye. "Repeat that." He said slowly.

Luella looked a bit flustered and surprised. "Well, I..." She fidgeted in her seat a bit. "I said that a girl called early this morning saying that she absolutely had to see all of us as soon as possible." She pursed her lips in thought. "Her voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she was talking much too quickly for me to catch it. I'm certain she said something about returning something." They were silent for a moment as Noll felt his heart drop into his stomach; a feeling that now felt somewhat foreign and distant to him. "Perhaps I dropped something with my name on it and she found the house number in the registry."

"Or perhaps it was one of the secretaries from BSPR with those papers I forgot. I also did ask them to bring me any new reports on our new psychic..." Martin theorized.

Naru smirked to himself and politely excused himself from the table before retreating into the library.

_It's tonight._

* * *

Hours later, well into the young hours of the next morning, Naru felt a tug on the link.

Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he slipped out of bed. The young man could hear the sounds of a horrible storm outside, which only served to emphasize his worries. He clenched his jaw as he threw on a random coat and stealthy made his way downstairs in absolute silence.

Sneaking out of his room past curfew was not usually his "thing", but seeing as it was an emergency, he would allow this to be the single exception.

Yes, a single walk to the front door.

The walk to the door was a blur. His nerves were too frazzled with excitement and nervousness to truly process the passing of halls and doors, both of which used to be emotions lost to him.

A single name continued to grasp the attention of his entire brain as his feet automatically took him to the front door. He burst through it and started the long trek to the front gates of the property grounds.

Eugene.

His heart felt as though jelly was being pumped through it.

_Eugene._

He felt as though every breath he took didn't count or fill his lungs.

**Eugene.**

His blood rushed so quickly through his veins that his limbs became cold and tingly.

_**Eugene**_.

His shoulders were so tensed that he feared they'd stick that way.

_**Eugene!**_

He hastily unlocked the door to the sound of the harsh rain and wind, not bothering to shield his face from the icy water.

Outside stood Mai, Mei, and Eugene.

Silently, he stepped aside after giving them all a once over.

The two brunettes _and his brother_ walked inside with the same silence and Naru shut the door. The house returned to the sounds of ticking clocks and moving air from vents.

"We made it." Mai breathed out. "I really thought we weren't going to make it across the ocean."

"Ocean?" Naru inquired quietly as he led them to the closest sitting room. He quietly began tending to the fire.

"We had to cross the Channel to get here, Noll." Gene explained. "It's not like three teenagers could show up in the middle of the night and ask for passage."

"'Hi, I know it's almost three in the morning, but can you let us through? We're trying to get this guy back home. Oh? Papers? What papers?'" Mai said.

Mei's lips quirked up into a smile.

"About three quarters through we ran into a storm and Mai had to fly us up into the stratosphere. I thought I was gonna suffocate." Gene whispered, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Oh shush, you. Mei had that bubble around us." Mai replied. "You could've gone up there in a tank top and shorts and still not be cold with that."

Noll watched the exchange and listened intently. "What else happened while you were gone?"

Mai suddenly quieted. "Hmm, not that much." She shrugged. "I mean, it's definitely nice to be on the living plane again. Definitely warmer and more realistic." She answered. "The higher ups kept a close eye on me while I took care of Eugene's body. So now we're here."

Naru noted her nonchalant tone and the way Eugene hid his expression in the shadows.

Mai stood up. "Anyway, I can't stay long. I told them I was only doing a delivery." She smiled as grasped Mei's hand.

Eugene looked up with a worried and pleading gaze. Mai merely smiled back reassuringly to both twins. "At least stay the night so you don't have to go back through that storm." He asked.

"Uh..." Mai uncertainly met Mei's eyes and then slowly turned to Naru.

"Seeing as the storm is a cause of concern for your safety, it would be best if you took shelter until it passes. Surely you can explain the circumstances to your superiors?" Naru raised an elegant brow.

Mei tugged on her sister's sleeve twice. When Mai turned to face her, she nodded her head. "I don't think I have the energy to hold out through the storm. We can't risk the chances of expanding the ma-"

Mai's glare instantly shut her up. "Mei," She began in a dark tone. She suddenly smiled sweetly. "If you don't think we can make it, then that's fine. We can stay just for tonight."

Naru also took note of this behavior. "In the meantime, I'll wake up mother and see if she can get you any clothing for tonight. You'll catch a cold." He rose from his seat and paused when his brother spoke.

"You _can_ still catch colds, right?" Eugene leaned forward a bit.

Mai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, of course! Actually, these bodies are more likely to malfunction or 'get sick' than yours because they're just copies." She also looked up to Naru. "And you don't have to wake her up. I have spare stuff I can wear for tonight." She surveyed the room. "And can I just sleep in here? It's so cozy."

Eugene put a hand to his chin. "But you aren't carrying a bag."

"We have a guestroom across the hall from our rooms." The blunet indicated to his brother with a hand.

Mei stepped forward to explain how Mai was continuing to store items in the Astral Plane to Eugene. This stopped the three-way conversation that easily made Mai's head spin.

"It's this way." Naru turned and walked out of the room, Mai trailing after him like old times.

Soon enough, everyone had gotten nice and situated. Mai and Mei slept together in the guestroom while Naru opened up Eugene's old room and helped his brother tidy it up before bed.

In the morning, Luella usually liked to come into the room and sit down for five minutes to remember her son.

Needless to say, she had received quite the shock the next morning.

As for the twins, they had also received a bit of a shock.

* * *

Noll knocked twice on the guestroom door before entering. His parents were downstairs with Eugene as he told the whole story and truth to them. Now was the best moment to check on Mai.

...And Mei, of course.

The door swung open silently with a gentle push. Naru walked in with a slightly widened gaze of surprise that quickly morphed into irritation.

The room was clean from top to bottom, in exactly the way it had been when they had entered last night. The exception was the open window and the fluttering curtains in the breeze.

Bright sunlight and fresh air danced through the room in a slow and calming waltz. The bed had been made neatly and the room dusted.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say everything had been wiped down until it sparkled.

He took another few steps until he was in the center of the room, the door shutting behind him with the breeze carrying it. On the desk, he noticed, was a note standing in an upside down v-shape.

_Thanks a bunch for the shelter! Mei and I are back to full energy! _

_ Bye bye~!_

_ *Mai caricature holding up peace sign and Mei's fancy signature*_

He also took note of how she had never said if they'd meet again, but rather, left an abrupt goodbye.

* * *

**WAHAAAAA! I'm so sorry that I suck at updating! I swore to myself to update on September 2! FAIL FAIL FAIL! *headdesks* **

** From now on, I, CrescentMoonTenshi, being of sound mind and body, do solemnly swear to update Vogel Im Kafig, my latest Ghost Hunt story, every month of the nineteenth. If I do not live up to this pledge, I give my readers the right to MASS SPAM MY PM BOX and COMPLAIN. **

** Please do this so this so I can actually attempt to make progress on this story... *sobs***

** Next chapter we'll rewind and pick up where Requiem and the prologue left off. I think you'll understand this set up later. ;)**

** Also, please forgive any typos... I'm too lazy to reread this. I swear I'll do it properly later! I just think you guys need to see this. :)**

** Lots of love,**

** ~Crescent T.**

** PS: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LEAVE MORE?!**


	3. Mai: Eve

**So.**

**I'm late.**

**AGAIN.**

** Well actually, I hadn't realized when I made my little oath that the 19th was actually the day before opening night for the musical I was in at school. *facepalms* I told myself I'd update a little later, but it's been a week since then and now I've ordered a laptop for myself. I am now using Google Docs, so fingers crossed that formatting does not change. .**

**I SWOWWY! TTATT**

**And here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Eve**

**MAI**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mai silently shut the door behind her and Mei watched her movements with worry. Behind the doors were the council members she had just kneeled to in order to announce her return.

Mei's brows made little smiley faces and she tugged on Mai's sleeve twice.

Mai met her sister's eyes with a small frown. "Well," She sighed gently. "That could've been much worse, right?"

Mei frowned silently.

"Don't worry about it." Mai reassured her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a smile. "We'll be fine. I mean, sure, we just got sentenced to a six month imprisonment in the council hall for my 'reckless and irresponsible' behavior this past year or so, but hey, it's not like those six months will take too long to pass by!"

Mei hugged her sister tighter, burying her face into Mai's shoulder.

"After all, we're gonna be really busy if we want to reconstruct Eugene Davis's body in time! And that will take us half way! So it's really just a three month long grounding!" Mai laughed.

Tears began welling in Mei's eyes and Mai caught her sniffling.

"Hey," The younger said much gently. "Don't start crying now, Mei. We're doing this for them, right? We owe them our lives." The girl paused. "Well, I owe them my second life." She corrected.

Mai gently led her sister out of the doors of the hallway and towards the exit when the a runner guard caught her, carrying a message.

"You are to gather any precious items you own and bring them to the Council Hall before you retire for the day or evening. Be sure to collect everything because you will not be able to return a second time." He warned, wiping his brow with a sleeve.

Mai slid her gaze away from her sister and to him. "I will be there shortly. Please make the necessary preparations for my arrival." She replied smoothly, grabbing Mei's hand, turning on her heel, and stalking out of the building.

They walked to the apartment they had wasted preparing for their immediate return a while back instead of using a nearby mirror. It brought a sense of nostalgia seeing the endless roads busy as other unique Shinigami prepared for their tasks for the day or simply completed them here. Strangely enough, despite the fact that many of them no longer retained their past memories, the city had still been structured similarly to other flourishing societies on the living plane. The only minor, yet seemingly drastic, change had been refinement of past methods of organization. This made both societies fundamentally the same, but very different on the surface.

For example, just like societies of the living plane, the ACE Society maintained a busy marketplace filled with Shinigami that provided for others, gathered wealth for themselves, and went on missions alongside their merchant jobs. With the addition of the strict Indian caste system-esque social organization, every Shinigami had a role in society, whether it was strictly as a merchant or strictly as a field worker. Social developments helped to maintain a strong, flourishing economy that supported the entire region as jobs formed and trade was connected to the other regions of heaven.

Despite this however, the outer appearance of the ACE Society cities created a sharp contrast to the societies on the living plane. More technological advances, architectural developments, and the interaction between the past and future created a whole new, surreal world, one that Mai had been very afraid of when she had first arrived here.

She eyed the tall buildings, tents, stands, and little shops that lined the smooth roads and paths of the ACE Society's capital city, noticing that very little had changed in her time away. As she and Mei weaved in, out, and between crowds of busy people, they talked about the things they noticed, putting aside their current predicament.

* * *

The two twins stepped into the apartment building they had wanted to live in, greeted the receptionist, talked to the landowner about their little vacation, and finally entered their shared penthouse-like apartment. Mai let her eyes roam across the well decorated home before she sighed once. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled brightly.

"Well," Mai wore a cheerful and quirky smile. "We shouldn't bring too much stuff since it would be a hassle to bring it all back. What do you need?" She asked Mei.

The second brunette silently scanned the room with a blank expression. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she spotted something she wanted to take with her.

Mei almost ran forward but slowed to a walking pace before pointing down at the little picture on the glass living room table. She turned back to Mai with a happy smile and made a "uh ou" sound in her throat.

Mai looked down at the coffee table before shaking her head gently. "Oh Mei, you know I'd love to take that, but if I did and the Council members saw it, they'd use it against me." Mai shuffled forward before grabbing her sister's hands. "Believe me, it was one of the first things I thought of, but then I realized that it would be best not to take anything at all." Her grip tightened and caramel brown orbs became chestnut with determination. "We can't let the Council see any weaknesses."

Mei hung her head silently as she mulled over her sister's decision. After a little while, she wiggled out of Mai's grasp and headed for her room. Inside she located the bottomless little pearl purse that Mai had used when she was still stuck under water.

She returned and showed Mai her chosen item by holding it out in her hands.

Mai smiled but then quirked a brow. "Sure, but why that?"

Mei made a pencil gesture with her hands with a small smile.

"Oh, you wanted the drawing pad and stuff." Mai summed up with an understanding smile. "Just don't let the Council find out it's enchanted, okay?" She winked and gave a secretive smile before glancing around the room again. "I think we're all set!"

Mei nodded and the two jumped through Mai's bedroom mirror. Much like the many trade routes that went through the city, the Shinigami realm held a network of interregional mirrors that allowed its inhabitants to easily travel from one place to another. As a result, the Council created many "stations" that contained public mirrors for transportation. When the two sisters jumped through the mirror, they ended up in the nearest public station to the Council Hall.

Mai and Mei easily made it through and tossed a mint back into the mirror as payment. Mints were small silver coins of a middle value; not the smallest coin value, but not the largest either. In the human world, they were much like little nickels or other coins, but slightly larger and with different images imprinted on them.

Mai liked mints. They were very easy to use and could be used in any part of the second world. Plus, they often had beautiful pictures on them, mostly of landscapes or items that symbolized peace and this life.

A man on the corner tipped his hat to her as she tossed in the coin. He was a guard that made sure Shinigami paid for public "transportation".

Together, the two sisters made it to the Council Hall on time.

* * *

Mai bowed slightly with her right hand over her heart as a Council Member passed her and her sister in the inner regions of the Council Hall. The servant who was guiding them fell into a deep bow with one fist tucked behind his back and the other around his waist. The Council member paused as he noticed Mai and Mei.

"Ah, well if it isn't our little Maihime," He smiled pleasantly, taking her right hand and kissing it gently. He had amber hair that fell over his eyes as he bent forward, but he swept them off to the side to reveal orbs a mixture of the colors garnet and amber. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've heard many things."

"I do hope they were pleasant things." Mai responded with a charming smile of her own. She took back her hand and held it with the other in the fig leaf position.

The man laughed pleasantly, revealing a set of perfect and white teeth. He wore a velvet red vest over a white dress shirt, paired with a black silk tie. His dress pants were black and matched his shiny shoes. Most surprising of all was the pair of white gloves he wore on his hands, gloves that Mai immediately grew suspicious of. She could sense great power hidden in his presence, but didn't know exactly where it came from. She couldn't pinpoint it's core.

Over all, his appearance screamed "wealthy" or " nineteenth century earl" or even "bureaucrat". He was (read: very) handsome and obviously well groomed for his position.

But nevertheless, Mai remained on guard. Every member of the Council had some sort of frightening ability that they had practiced and developed to perfection.

And it was especially because she did not know that power or the person behind that power that Mai felt afraid.

But she had proven herself to each and every member of the Council so far and she was determined to do the same with this man.

"Excuse me, but I did not catch your name," Mai tilted her head a bit to the side in mock curiosity.

"Ah, then please excuse my bad manners as I did not intend to give it in the first place." Was his surprising reply. He did not ever stop smiling that pleasant smile of his.

"Oh?" Mai smiled. "Then perhaps another time. For now I will have to excuse myself. I am still settling into the building."

"Miss Maihime," He called as she began walking away. Mai turned around. "Perhaps you would be interested in having a little brunch with me tomorrow morning?" The bureaucrat asked with that same smile.

_Oh crap. How do I get out of this one?_

Mai remained silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. "I unsure of my schedule for tomorrow, but should I find that there is time, I will find my way to you." She replied. "Does that serve well?"

"Yes, that is quite fine." He nodded. "Then I will meet you in the outdoor hall tomorrow morning."

"I am honored to receive such an invitation." Mai smiled slightly and bowed in a similar way she had earlier before taking her leave.

She had not even been in his presence for five minutes yet this man had made her bow three times. Surely he would find another way to test her pride.

The servant silently guided them to their room before bowing and taking his leave. Mei had followed behind Mai just as she had stood some ways away as her sister had a chat with the Council member.

Social class was everything.

"That was dangerous." Mai breathed.

Mei expression read _"Why? What happened? What did he want?"_

"I've never met him before. I was only gone a year in human time, which isn't very long at all. What happened that made him replace someone else?" Mai spoke aloud. "He was testing how much I was willing to play along with him and how much I was willing to stand under his rank." She added.

Mai began pacing the floor. "He didn't give his name. He's clever. But he's also wary." The brunette said. "And asking to meet tomorrow- does that mean he's a newcomer or was he testing to see if I would be able to meet him at the same place at the right time? After all, we can't really tell time on this plane."

Mei inspected the room as her sister spoke aloud, searching for any type of listening devices or video cameras. She was also looking around just to get a feel of the room.

"Also, eating? I told the Council that I slept and ate regularly in the human realm, but I didn't expect him to invite me out to brunch. Does that mean he doesn't mind eating as well?" Mai asked, looking at her sister. "I mean, a lot of other Shinigami almost see it as taboo to eat anything other than small snacks, especially higher ups. Or is this another test to see if I'll actually eat or not?" Mai crossed her arms with a huff. "If that's true I'll just have some tea and cookies to be safe."

Mei nodded in agreement.

"Do we have anything left to do here today?" Mai asked.

Mei shook her head no.

They were silent for a while.

"_What now?" _Mai could hear her sister's voice in her mind through telepathy.

"Oh, you recovered enough energy to do that again? I was getting lonely without hearing your voice in my head all the time." Mai smiled. "Don't push yourself though."

"_Okay." _Mei smiled gently.

Mai sighed and looked up at the ceiling through her bangs. She walked over to the giant windows and threw them open to feel the breeze. She sat at one of the window seats and leaned her head back. "As for what to do next… well, we wait," She answered Mei's earlier question. "We can only do so much without knowing the Council's plans for us, after all."

Mei nodded.

"_Tomorrow", huh? _Mai pursed her lips thoughtfully. _This should be interesting._

* * *

**Oh wow, another chapter is done already. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this one too. Please leave me a review on what you think? I really want this story to have a better sense of mystery than the previous one. I also want it to be more organized and to hold everyone's interest a little more. ^^**

**The Bureaucrat, as I will call him until we know his name, was inspired by the yaoi manga **_**Ten Count**_**. ;) I took Shirotani-san's hair and outfit from there, but his eyes were inspired by Hakuba Saguru from **_**Detective Conan**_**/**_**Magic Conan**_**. :)**

**~Crescent T.**


	4. Irregulars: Beautiful Lie

**Hello minna-san! It's been a little while since I updated.. hasn't it? Tehe. Well, summer is finally here and that is when I update the most, if you remember from Requiem last year… probably not, right? *nervously sweatdrops* Um.. so don't kill me?**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Utsukushi Uso**

**IRREGULARS**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayako had been the first to call everyone after she had wandered into Mai's now empty apartment.

"Hello? Monk? I've got some bad news…" The redhead began, standing the middle of the empty living room. Mai's old pink cell phone was a few feet away from her heels, screaming out words she didn't want to believe nor hear. She took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. After a moment, she set opened her eyes again and spoke. "Mai's gone."

_"Wait what?"_

"You heard me."

_"Of course I heard you! Its just… well I- Mai wouldn't- but wait-"_

"Stop blabbering and listen to me for a second you old man." Ayako snapped. "I came to pick her up, and her door was open. I was really worried so I went in slowly, but I noticed there was no furniture in the halls and panicked. When I came into the living room, it was clear; Mai left." She stared down at the pink cell phone in front of her. It seemed to stare back, almost innocently, but her heart was breaking. She was so sad, she was angry.

_"Wait so there's _nothing _left? Not even a note or something?" _

The phone stared.

Ayako stared.

_"Ayako…?"_

The redhead snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry, I was checking the rest of the house." She lied, turning her head away from the pink phone as if it had offended her. "There's nothing, Monk."

_"I thought she would at least let us say goodbye to her before she left."_

"Well her employer _was_ that ridiculous Naru. Where do you think she would get it?" As the words tumbled out of her mouth, the redhead had an epiphany. "Hey, Monk? I've gotta go. Can you tell the others about this for me and cancel that lunch?"

_"Ayako? Wait-"_

The miko pressed the 'end call' button and stared down at her phone. Her knuckles soon turned white as anger and sadness built up inside her chest.

_Naru would know something._

Ayako scrolled through her contacts and plugged a certain one into an international free call system.

She pressed 'call'.

* * *

Monk sat on his couch, staring down at his phone. He had just been getting ready to go pick up John and Masako for a small lunch to say goodbye to Mai, but now that the brunette was gone, there was no point.

The bassist removed his jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. He put a hand to his head and ran it back through his hair with a sigh.

_Why did she leave so suddenly? _

Either way, he was going to have to call the others and give them the news. With another large sigh, the man opened his cell phone again and pressed 'call'.

* * *

A week had passed. Everyone had taken the news of Mai leaving so suddenly a bit hard. It had been Masako who had surprisingly suggested that the petite teen simply wanted space.

_"After all, this is a very crucial point in her life. We all saw Mai's face whenever she talked about her mother."_

At this, the group fell into a thoughtful silence.

Bou-san often attempted to round up the irregulars for some hanging out; sometimes for lunch, a movie, or even his own concerts. The team appreciated his efforts, and some took over for him. Ayako once organized an entire shopping spree for them a few weeks after Mai and Naru had both left and SPR had closed.

It seemed that every week, they met up again.

Of course, sometimes not everyone could make it, but the group members would smile and shake it off. "Next week." Monk would grin. "John will probably make it next week. After all, he did call ahead to tell us that something came up last minute for his church."

And sometimes, Masako had shootings. Or Yasu had to study for a test. Or Ayako was on duty at the hospital. Or Monk had band practice.

But it was like this that SPR's irregulars managed to survive.

Happily waiting.

* * *

Ayako collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, her mind racing but body tired from a long day at work. It was often during nights like these, the nights that came after the SPR members met up, that her mind wandered to Mai and Naru the most. Of course, her sleep was important, so she often shoved the thoughts away for some piece of mind. However...

Almost a month and a half had passed. If what the pair said was true, then _someone _was coming back in another month and a half.

Ayako wasn't so sure it was going to be Mai.

The redhead sat up and reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She dug around a bit before her fingers brushed on a familiar solid shape.

The phone.

In the darkness of her room, Ayako stared down at the pink phone with pained eyes. The moonlight seemed to be her only comfort these days, filtering through her thin curtains and dripping onto her floor. The redhead flipped the phone open and watched as the screen powered on and the device came to life.

Her eyes narrowed at Mai's wallpaper- a picture already offered by the phone company in the phone. She had gone through the phone before, of course, looking for any clues.

Of course, it was wiped clean.

_Wait._ An icon in the notifications caught her eye. _What's that?_

She quickly went into the phone's alerts and found where the notification came from. This was not a new situation- she often found the notifications on from the phone wanting to make updates from its factory settings. The program worked that way.

But today… today there was a _different_ icon.

_Voicemail._

Ayako pressed a few buttons before the icon opened, having to fiddle with it a bit because it was a newer model than her own.

The dial tone went through once before a woman's voice spoke.

_"Please enter your password." _

"Password?!" Ayako growled. She thought for a moment. "Maybe her birthday?"

7-3-XX

_"I'm sorry, that is not the correct password. Please try again-"_

Huffing, Ayako punched in another number.

_"I'm sorry, that is not-"_

She paused, not wanting the phone to lock her out of the mailbox. The redhead pondered on what the pin could be.

"Knowing Mai, it would probably be something really sentimental…" The woman muttered to herself. "The day we first met?"

4-X-XX

"The day we got her the phone was…"

3-12-XX

"It would have had to been a number she would have known about from the time we met to the day we got her the phone… Naru's birthday was something we discovered after that…" Ayako stared down at the phone.

So maybe sleep wasn't that important.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was short, but I seriously don't have that much planned for the Irregulars until later, so for now, their chapters are going to be a bit short. At least this will help us keep an eye of everyone instead of just Mai and Naru, you know? :)**

**Also, I know the timeline here is a little jumpy, but I tried to make it so it was understandable. As I said, nothing really happens with them until later. For now, they will continue to sport their kicked puppy appearances.**

**That is.. unless you're paying attention to Ayako. *smirks evilly***

** Thanks for reading! Drop a review please?**

**~Crescent T.**


	5. Naru: The Scenery Begins

**Wow guys, I am so super sorry for disappearing again! Turns out I already had this written and tucked away somewhere in my Drive, but it was unfinished… *nervous chuckle* So I clicked on it like "oh, wow, lookie here! A hidden chapter I thought I hadn't written yet!" *coughcough* memory issues *coughcough***

* * *

**Chapter Name: The Scenery Begins**

**NARU**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was one week since Eugene was given a proper burial in England, but not a funeral (as were Mai's instructions). He had told his parents that he had discovered a clue that might point to some mistake in the psychometry he had performed that fateful evening all those years and months ago. They agreed to simply bury what he had found, if only to protect him from the murderer in case the funeral was publicized.

The Davis' house was quiet and hushed, as if the very building itself and the nature around it were mourning Gene's death as well. They lived on the outskirts of a larger city not too far from London and not too far from the countryside. It was a comfortable area, and close to work.

Their estate seemed to be cloaked, however, in a tangible blanket of thick grief. Noll had only just returned from Japan with Lin, and while he was somewhat glad to see his family and Madoka, his mind constantly wandered to the people he had left behind.

"_Three months," Mai said, holding up three fingers. "Three months and I will be back." She promised._

The girl's chocolate colored orbs had darkened to a chestnut in her determination. Her voice firm and confident, continuing to follow him wherever he went.

Luella suddenly set a cup of tea in front of him at the table. "Here, Noll dear…" She said quietly, sensing the aura of the home herself. His mother had always been a perceptive woman.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, gingerly taking a sip.

It was a taste he had always put together with the idea 'home' in his mind, yet something was just slightly off, something so minor that it made no sense to stop drinking the beverage, but he did.

"Your father has decided to take a few days off of work until everything is settled again, dear. I think you should hold off on BSPR until he goes back so you can go together." The middle aged woman commented, eyeing the folders he had in front of him.

They were there, but only for show. No matter how many times he read the files, nothing caught his interest and his mind wandered back to thoughts of his brother.

Luella took the chance to collect the files as her son adopted a far away look in his eyes once more. She sighed gently. It had been two years since Noll was gone. She had assumed that once he came back, having completed his goal, he would find closure and finally rest. Yet, all she found was a lost soul, again, with no purpose, no end goal in mind anymore. It was as if he were just floating through the days, waiting for something that would bring him back to his former self.

The mother would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Noll's appetite had decreased, and he didn't as for tea as much as he had before Gene died. 'Well,' Luella thought, 'It was like this when he had the vision too… it might have been like this until he found Gene again.'

Noll seemed aimless, simply wandering as time passed around him and he stood in the midst of it all. Neither Luella nor Martin could do anything to catch his interest.

She left her son alone after that and went to Martin's study with more tea. "Martin, I have tea." She said as she entered.

The elderly man looked up from his desk and work and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Luella," he said. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Dear," she smiled softly. They were silent for a moment as Martin drank some of the tea and she waited. It was Luella who broke the silence first, however. "I hate myself for saying this," she began uncertainly, and with obvious distaste, "But I'm looking forward to when Noll starts working at BSPR again." She cringed as Martin's entire demeanor brightened.

"Yes well, I knew the day would come when you would say that." He chuckled.

Luella crinkled her nose at her husband. "Don't read too far into it, Dear," She warned. "It's simply the fact that getting Noll on a few cases here and there could help him recover from…" Luella trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air until she found the right words to continue it. "Losing a goal to strive for." She concluded.

Martin set the papers he was working on aside, sensing his wife's discomfort. A few years ago, he hadn't been able to pick up on her signals for wanting to talk, but now they seemed plain as day to him. "Yes," Martin agreed slowly. "Perhaps a few cases will help him clear his mind and recover."

"I just feel restless, is all." Luella wrung her hands together a bit before taking a seat. "He's my baby boy and he won't respond to me properly… his appetite has decreased again, and he won't drink much tea." She murmured softly, voicing her worries. The woman tucked a golden white curl behind her ear. "I miss Noll... " She looked down at her lap with sadness. "I miss the way he was when he was still with Gene… but the worst part is, I don't think he can ever go back to that." She sighed.

"Noll will be fine on his own, Luella, now that he has completed his goal." Martin nodded solemnly after hearing his wife's worries. "When he starts working at BSPR again, it should rekindle some passion in him for ghost hunting again. He will be able to find a new goal to strive for." He gave her a handsome smile. "He will be fine. After all, we raised him."

Luella's expression cleared into a kind smile. "That's true…" She said quietly. "He'll be fine." She repeated to herself with a small nod.

Now it was just about getting herself to believe those words.

* * *

About four days later, Martin was no longer able to avoid the office. Noll followed his father back to work like a ghost haunting a person.

His father dropped him off at his old office. As usual, Noll had gotten the staring, the whispering, the giggles, the jealous glares… Yet he ignored them all as he had before he left.

The young man put a key in the lock and gently turned it, but the lock did not give way. Confused, Oliver removed the key, stuck it back in again, and wiggled the key around to turn the lock. It did no such thing.

Behind him, a group of young men whispered conspiratorially amongst themselves, sending hateful glares toward Noll and smirking with triumph as he struggled with the key.

"_They changed the lock…" _Noll thought to himself with a sigh. He removed his key again.

This time he tilted his head back and smiled coldly at the men behind him. As his key approached the door, he tapped the lock with the tip. Immediately the door popped open.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be able to get in!" Noll heard one of the men hiss to his partners in crime.

"He shouldn't have been able to!"

"Not unless he used his powers."

"No way, I heard that if he did that, he would collapse."

"What do you mean?" One asked.

"I heard from the secretaries two floors up that he wasn't doing too hot before he left for some reason. Nobody's really sure why, but he started to collapse every time he used his powers before that two year break."

"Bet that's why he left in the first place!"

"Because he was too weak. I bet he never really had all those powers everyone always-"

Noll closed the door behind him silently, his head bent down to the ground.

After a moment, he raised his head and looked around his old office. It was so strange that this office was slightly smaller than the one he had gotten used to in JSPR's branch. The desk was a dark cherry wood instead of the black tempered glass he remembered. He still had a bookshelf, but it was mostly empty, waiting for the books in the boxes from Japan to be unpacked.

Besides the desk, the three chairs, and the bookshelf, the room was mostly barren.

He strode across the room and opened the window, already feeling as though he were suffocating in the air of the stuffy office.

But London was the same as Tokyo at this point: neither could give a breath of fresh air to his office- only pollution and gas and stink.

Sighing, Noll looked around the room. Stacked up against the wall beside the door were a few boxes he hadn't noticed recently. He knew the boxes were filled with random things here and there from the JSPR office.

With another sigh, he grabbed the first box and opened it, ready to resettle into his British life. At least, as ready as he'd ever be after the last two years.

* * *

Madoka let out an excited squeal as she popped through a familiar, yet recently rediscovered, office door.

"Koujo~!" She yelled happily, her mood and smile as vibrant as her pink hair.

"Madoka." Lin nodded as she came in. "It's been a while."

"Since the Bloody Labyrinth case, right?" Her eyes lit up. "That was dangerous." She grinned brightly and Lin could feel a childlike glee emitting from her in waves. "How's Noll?" The woman asked solemnly.

It amazed Lin how quickly Madoka could go from cheerful co-worker to serious aunt figure. Lin sighed lightly before answering her. "He's reverted to the same state of mind he was when Gene had first died."

Madoka let her eyes trail down to the ground, her expression almost blank. Lin understood, however, that Madoka Mori's "blank" expression was the saddest she could show to others. "I see…" She murmured. After a moment she smiled crookedly. "Well I'm sure a few good cases will cheer him up a bit!"

Lin set a large hand on the top of the small woman's head. Shocked, she looked up to see Lin's emotionless countenance, yet sad eyes. "You don't have to pretend." He breathed quietly.

"Un…" She managed through a choking breath, tears swelling up into her magenta orbs. Screwing her eyes shut, Madoka tilted her head down again, simply feeling the warmth of Lin's hand as she sobbed quietly for her young charge.

* * *

The first day back to work hadn't been very eventful, Naru told his mother. All he had done was unpack his things for his office and showed his face around to the people at the office.

"Well that's how it always is when you come back to work after a while. You were gone for a very long time, Noll." His mother replied after she listened to the events of his day.

As a psychologist, Luella made absolutely sure there was no such thing as a 'how was your day?' 'good' conversation in her home. When Noll or Martin came home, she always sat them down for a nice relaxing cuppa, just to talk about what they had done during the day. Luella liked to talk about some of the things that went on at her job, or, when she stayed home, about what she had done to kill time.

More often than not, Luella stayed at home. Ever since Gene had passed, she tried to stay home more often for Noll's and Martin's sake. She wanted to be there for her boys, whether it was as a wife or as a mother. Luella had always been the independent type and had loved her job, but she enjoyed being at home too, seeing as there was an entire garden just waiting and begging to be tended to all the time.

She also always insisted that the family have dinner together at the very least. "No matter how busy you are, you are always going to need to eat dinner, so at least eat with your family." She had scolded Gene, Naru, and Martin when they came home late one night. It had been several years ago, and the promise had not been broken until Gene's death and later, Noll's departure.

Now that she had one of her sons back, she was going to make sure dinner returned to normal. Well.. at least as normal as it could be without Gene.

Smiling, Luella set a plate of spaghetti down on the table and looked around it. With a huff of satisfaction, the woman put her hands on her hips. "Boys~!" She sang loudly. "Dinner~!" She had been this cheerful for the past week and a half around dinner time.

The woman could recall exactly how quiet dinner had been for the past two years, both parents feeling the absence of their sons painfully as they ate. Now, they could finally bring a light into the house, no matter how dim it was.

Luella had two years to make up for. She wasn't going to lose anymore time.

* * *

** I'm ending it here! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The posting pattern is Naru, Mai, Irregulars, and within each one, I try to touch on how all the characters are doing in their respective… habitats. ...Yeah.**

**Anyway, please leave me a review! **

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
